villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaz Membrane
Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane is a short-tempered and vicious girl and one of the main characters of the cartoon Invader Zim and the deuteragonist its 2019 TV movie Enter the Florpus. Gaz is the younger sister of Dib and is a dark, curmudgeonly, brooding, and antisocial girl that only likes video games, books, and pizza. She is often either annoyed by or indifferent to Dib's obsession with the paranormal and his rantings about Zim being an alien. She does in fact know that Zim is an alien out to conquer earth, but thinks that he is too incompetent to succeed. She was voiced by . Personality Gaz is generally a girl that is only nice to a small number of people, her workaholic dad included. When she is angry, however, Gaz becomes a furious bringer of vengeance, mysteriously capable of supernatural powers such as levitation, pyrokinesis, and umbrakinesis. In this state, she is extremely violent-minded and threatening towards whoever angers her with fates worse than death. She also controls an army of robotic animal dolls equipped with deadly weaponry. They are her "security guards" and are trained to eat human flesh (or so she says). She hates just about everything except video games and eating junk food, especially pepperoni pizza. She avoids making friends with anyone, usually only is around Dib just to insult him for his big head and miserable failures to defeat Zim and expose him to Mysterious Mysteries, and at school she just continues to play her video games or keep stuffing her face. She hardly spends any quality time with her father Professor Membrane due to how much he prioritizes his job over family, and whenever she is around her father, she gets enabled and spoiled rotten by Professor as he gives her whatever she wants (a dinner night at Bloaty's Pizza Hog or getting the new Game Slave 2). Despite her dislike for her brother, she sometimes helps him in his quests, but only when it benefits her. However, deep inside, she actually cares about Dib and loves him like any sibling. When they fail to find their father and Dib cries, believing that Zim will succeed in destroying the Earth in Enter the Florpus, rather than picking on him as usual, Gaz confesses that she only picks on him when she knows he can take it but that they are family. Gaz is shown to easily be able to thwart any schemes by the show's antagonists (Zim, Tak, etc.) with absolute ease. She was able to destroy Zim's base on multiple occasions, and defeated Tak by splashing her face with soda (She did this to Zim earlier in the same episode as well). All of Gaz's negative traits, however, have made her character controversial, and she was criticized by many Christians when the series first premiered. In spite of her dark nature and misanthropic attitude, her voice actress Melissa Fahn is actually quite sweet and pleasant, and she has confirmed that Gazlene can love and have positive emotions; Gaz just has a big ego and thinks she's better than everyone else, hence her attitude and demeanor. Appearance Though her dress style is vaguely Gothic in appearance, Gaz has never been established as an actual goth, something which has been stated by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Coincidentally, Gaz's clothing style bears a strong resemblance to that of Pepito the Antichrist, another creation of Jhonen's. Around Gaz's neck is a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull. When she was younger, she still wore a black dress but had a bow in her hair. Her outfit in the comic series was redesigned, and as a result the new outfit makes her look less of a goth, now having a green/gray shirt with a 8-bit bunny skull on it and a black skirt. Trivia *Her full name "Gazlene" is a play on the word "gasoline", possibly a reference to her destructive and violent nature. Navigation Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Paranormal Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains